Elizabeth Taylor O'Neill
by EllieOneill
Summary: Anubis has come back in time to Kill Sam Carter. But someone else has come back to stop it. some Sam/Pete, some Sam/Ba'al, mostly Sam/Jack. Now completed. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT!" Jack barked into the phone as he silently cursed whoever was calling him a 03:00 hours. He lay in his bed on his front in only his Simpsons boxers. His gold eyes misted and imbedded with sleep.

"Sir?" Sam's voice sounded a little nervous. "Sorry I woke you"

"It's alright Carter, what do you need?" Jack said a little less grouchily.

"Well Sir, I was hoping you could come and get me?" Sam lied easily.

"Sure Carter, where are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm up at spring hall Sir." Sam said

"What the hell are you doing there?" Jack asked cradling the phone with his shoulder as he pulled on his jeans.

"Went clubbing with Janet and Cassie sir." Sam replied again lying. She didn't want to lie to Jack, but she also didn't want him to know she thought she was being followed. "Had a little too much to drink and I don't think I should drive. Janet and Cassie left a half hour ago, so I can't get a lift."

"I'll be right there."

…

Jack pulled up to the curve next to Sam's bike in his truck. He started to worry when he couldn't see her when his boot was suddenly opened. He jumped out of the tuck and walked to the back only to stop at the sight that met his eyes.

Sam's wore a pale t-shirt and tight jeans, but it was her shallow measured breathing caught his attention, her wide alert blue eyes. Jacks gold eyes narrowed under his tanned eyelids slightly, watching Sam's agitated frame.

"Can you help me with my bike sir?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Sure Carter." Jack reached to help her heave the bike into his truck. "We taking this back to the SGC?" as they let it down into the boot.

Sam suddenly looked up, scanning the perimeter.

"What?" Jack asked seeing her weary expression.

"Nothing Sir." Sam turned from putting the bike in the truck and went to jump into the passenger side.

Jack jumped into the truck and looked at Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Sir." Sam replied looking out the window to avoid his seeing her face.


	2. Chapter 2

SG1 gathered in the briefing room at 14:00 with Selmak, aka Jacob Carter and General Hammond to talk about some new development among the goa'uld system lords. Sam sat next to her father carefully avoiding meeting Jacks golden gaze.

Daniel a fair man with pale blue eyes and short chestnut hair watched as Sam avoided Jacks gaze as he seemed determined to make eye contact. Something had happened between the two that made Jack concerned and Sam was obviously embarrassed and did not want to talk about whatever it was.

Teal'c the dark skinned and ever stoic warrior quietly cocked a dark eyebrow as he and Daniel exchanged a glance.

General Hammond had just started the briefing when a small pop sounded through the room and a petite young girl with shining blue eyes like sapphires and waist length honey blonde hair that fell in thick locks around her fair face stood before them at the end of the briefing table. Except for the hair, the resemblance to Sam Carter was uncanny. She smiled widely showing perfectly straight teeth.

"Hi, how's it goin'?" She asked as the security around the room raced forward pointing heavy guns at her. Laughter shone from her eyes as she observed the security forces. With a wave of her small hand and the heavy weapons disappeared. "Sorry" She smiled easiy "Little trick I learned from the Nox" she smiled.

"Now" the girl continued "Anubis has come from my time to kill Mum before I can be born to become a threat to him. Obviously I am here to stop this."

"And you are?" Daniel asked.

"The name is Elizabeth" Elizabeth said. "I am the daughter of Samantha Carter."

"Aha and how do we know you are you say you are?" Jack asked his tone implying he didn't believe her for a second.

Elizabeth nodded. She pulled a large cylindrical tube from out of a pocket in her bdu's and poked the sharp pointed end into her arm. Blood immediately poured into the syringe and she soon pulled it away and held it out for them to take "Do your tests."

…

They gathered in the briefing room again where Elizabeth had stayed waiting for them, this time with Janet Fraser. Elizabeth sat next to Teal'c with a vacant expression on her face, as though she were lost in thought.

"Elizabeth is who she says she is. The test prove that she is Sam's daughter" Janet said. "And she is also-"

"Good" Elizabeth quickly cut off Janet "Now-"

Elizabeth was interrupted by another faint pop. A tiny, maybe eight year old copy of Elizabeth stood next to her.

"Ellie?" she said quietly.

"Grace?" Elizabeth looked surprised.

"Mummy said Torin and Cassie and Ryac are going to be late." Grace said "Daddy zatted Torin."

"What again?" Elizabeth muttered. "Why does he keep doing that" Grace nodded shrugging and with another pop she was gone.

"Any way like I said Anubis has come back from my time to kill mum. So my team and I will be taking turns to make sure he won't have the opportunity to complete his plans." Elizabeth shook her head and continued.

"Do you know why he wants to kill Major Carter?" General Hammond asked as a third pop was heard and three new people stood before them all wearing standard SGC gear and large armbands with looked like a complicated computer like panel.

"We think he's trying to Kill Elizabeth by Killing Sam." Said a tall fair blonde almost middle aged woman with chocolate brown eyes.

"Cassie?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Hi Sam" the woman smiled.

"Would he not be trying to kill her father as well?" Teal'c asked.

"Well yes, and we are watching him as well, but we think give Sam's unique position of being the only person with the gene of the southern ancient royals…" Cassie trailed off.

"The what?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, right." Cassie looked to Elizabeth.

"Well you know about the Ancient?" Elizabeth asked. When everyone nodded she continued "Well the ancient civilization had two… I guess you could call them royal families? Anyway each of these families had a unique gene. Now obviously the Ancients are gone. However they did… mingle with humans before they left, ascended or extinct or whatever. Any way over the years the genes of both families have diminished leaving the gene of the northern family with only 1 in 1000 people and the gene of the southern family only in, well mum."

"So we think that Anubis will target Major Carter so that no one like Elizabeth can ever be born." A 6"0 olive skinned boy about Elizabeth's age put in.

"I assume you have the two mixed genes?" Janet Fraser a petite woman with dark blue eyes and chocolate brown hair spoke up. Elizabeth nodded "And that these two gene's together give an advantage of some kind over Anubis?"

Elizabeth turned toward the window and flicked her hands toward it. The glass shattered. She pulled her hands up as if for a double hi 5 her palms facing the glass. The glass froze in place. She turned her palms toward her and made two fists simultaneously. The glass reassembled itself in the window pane as if it had never been broken.

"That, and many other such talent's is why Anubis would rather Elizabeth wasn't born." The tall dark middle aged Jaffa said smiling.

"Thanks Rya'c" Elizabeth smiled at him. "And that is why we are now here. To stop Anubis from killing my Mummy."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat in her lab looking through her magnifying glass at a tiny computer like chip when Jacks face was suddenly magnified in it looking at her.

"Hi, Sir" she laughed. She couldn't help laughing at his antics, even at times like this.

Jack satisfied that he had made Sam laugh straightened. "Whatchadoin'." He stood there for a second. Just drinking in her beauty. She laughed.

"What's up?" Sam asked her smile fading a little.

"Oh, I was thinking we should take Elizabeth to dinner, get to know her a bit, ya know?" Jack said.

Sam looked back at the chip then back at Jack.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Sir?" Sam asked "It could be seen as?" she stopped, looking into his gold eyes.

"I think we should talk to her. The fact that she exists means that one day… maybe." Jack said quietly.

"Well, not necessarily sir." Sam smiled sadly. "I mean for all we now she was grown in an Asgard test tube."

"We should still get to know her. She is our daughter. And Hammond won't let you off the base otherwise." Jack said quietly.

"Okay" Sam nodded "But let's bring my dad, after all he's her grandfather." Jack smiled again nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a little larger than Jack planned. When Sam and Jack had asked Elizabeth, Cassie and Jacob to come to dinner at O'Malley's in town, Torin had insisted that at least two members of the team be on the excursion in case one was detained or had to leave the group for some reason. Then Teal'c and the middle aged Rya'c had wanted to come as well in order to enjoy some quality time together, and Daniel decided to tag along, since everyone else was going anyway.

They arrived at the restaurant at 18:00 and we seated by 18:05 where conversation became more interesting.

"How do you know you're my dad?" Elizabeth asked Jack, seeming shocked and reviewing her memory trying to figure out when and who could possibly have told him.

"Janet did some genetic testing." Sam said, "She knew you were telling the truth about me being your mum and discovered that Colonel O'Neill is your dad."

Elizabeth sighed "I didn't think of that."

"So I'll ask again, how on earth did Samantha's brain get so damaged that she decided to have a kid with, ya know, me?" Jack asked.

"A, not one kid, three plus one on the way" Elizabeth interrupted holding up a hand "and 2, I can tell you Ba'al was largely responsible for my conception, but I tuned out when Daniel started on that story, as far as I'm concerned you guys are Ken and Barbie, I refuse to believe otherwise"

"Wait, Ba'al was?" Jacob said "How? Is he going to hurt my baby?"

"No." Torin answered only Jacob using telepathy "He fell in love with her, and when he discovered she was in love with Jack he insisted they be allowed to marry"

"Oh Good" Jacob said out loud.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Did you say I have four children?" Sam asked "so you have brothers and sisters or?"

"Grace and George are twins they're both four and little Janet is on the way." Elizabeth answered

"Are you sure we should be discussing the future Elizabeth?" Rya'c asked "You always say that foreknowledge is so dangerous"

"Certain foreknowledge." Elizabeth replied nodding "We can tell them little things." Rya'c nodded.

"Alright here's a question" Daniel started "Why does your dad keep zatting Torin?" Everything looked at Torin. Elizabeth looked at him too with a quizzical expression.

Torin swallowed the pasta he had been shovelling into his mouth. "Um… Remember when I was stuck in that dream thingy about a month back?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth replied still confused "Dad went in and pulled you out."

"Yeah, well lets just say he saw a ream he didn't like." Torin smiled embarrassed.

"So Dad's been zatting you every morning because he doesn't like a dream you have?" Elizabeth asked "Why didn't you tell me, I can stop him."

"No" Torin answered "That's okay I deserve it." Red crept into Torin's cheeks.

"What was the dream about?" Jack asked curious.

"You'll find out sooner than I'd like sir.' Torin answered. Elizabeth was still looking confused.

"Ellie" Little Grace had appeared again at Elizabeth's side.

"Yeah lil' sis?" Elizabeth turned away from Torin to her sister. Torin looked at her wistfully until he caught Jacob watching him carefully, understanding dawning on the old man's face.

Elizabeth was now cuddling grace and whispering softly to her.

"What other abilities do you have?" Sam suddenly asked, "I mean you can blow stuff up, freeze stuff and reverse time a bit, you can also travel through time…"

"How do you know that?" Rya'c asked.

"She didn't have an armband like the rest of you, I assumed…" Sam started

"You assumed right Sam." Cassie told her "You designed them to follow Elizabeth when she started to Jump through time and space when she was eight"

"That makes sense I suppose" Jacob said.

"Ellie, Ouch." Torin cursed as Elizabeth slapped him.

"Only I can call her Ellie." Grace admonished him with a smile.

"Elizabeth can do pretty much anything she wants" Torin said rubbing his stomach and watching Grace as she fiddled with her sister's hair. "Even ascended Ancients can't do half the stuff she and her siblings can do."

"Cool." Smiled Jack.

"That all depends on how much you like your Goa'uld mother ships." Cassie laughed "Elizabeth takes them apart with her telekinesis every six or seven months."

"Does she now?" Jack asked smiling "She must like being grounded."

Elizabeth, Cassie, Rya'c, Torin and Grace all laughed.

"What?" asked Daniel.

"Well, sorry sir" Torin said "But trying to ground Elizabeth is a bit like trying to hold water in your cupped hands."

"No matter what you do, she can always get out of her room, off the planet and anywhere she wants to go." Cassie put in.

"Unless the Nox are there to stop her." Rya'c put in "Or she wants to stay in her room."

"Elizabeth helps with the twins though, and she'll help with Janet too" Cassie said. Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm going to put Grace to bed with me at the SGC. She's scared of monsters under her bed." Elizabeth announced.

"Daniel really shouldn't have told her that story about the Unas." Cassie said. Elizabeth nodded, exchanged a glance with Torin and Rya'c and with a faint pop, disappeared with little Grace asleep in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

As Elizabeth left Sam realised she needed to pee, bad. Without thinking she stood, excused herself and headed for the bathroom. On the way she passed a young man with fair skin, dark eyes and hair, wearing black, whom a lot of girls and women alike seemed to be looking at. She offered a polite smile as she passed.

Then just as she reached the bathroom soft firm hands grabbed her from behind covering her mouth as they pulled her against a hard chest.

"You will not live to bear the abominations of the Ancients" a cold deep voice spoke in her ear. "I will see to it. I promise."

"A little sure of your self aren't you?" The attacker turned with Sam in the empty hallway to show that Torin had followed Sam. Sam felt a sharp pain in her leg as Torin pointed a zat at Sam and the attacker and fired.

As Sam and her assailant fell to the ground Torin darted forward grabbing Sam by the hand and pulling her away from the other man. As the door back in the restaurant was opened to reveal that Cassie, Rya'c, Jack and Jacob had also come looking for Sam, Torin pressed a few buttons on his armband and with a faint pop he and Sam disappeared.

…

Torin and Sam appeared with a faint pop in the SGC briefing room. Torin bent down over Sam's limp form, pulling back her eyelids and checking pupil reactions as General Hammond came racing out of his office.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"Anubis attacked sir, I managed to get her away from him by zatting them both, but I think he injected her with something. She's too weak." Torin told the General.

"Thank you, Doctor Fraser will be up her in a minute, you should." The General started.

"No, Sir." You don't understand, I'm actively keeping her alive, if I let go…" Torin explained.

"I thought Elizabeth was the one with the powers." The General.

"The ancient powers yes sir, But I am part wraith, I have some powers of my own, telepathy, a mild healing ability and physical strength." Torin told him as a faint pop announced the arrival of Cassie, Jack, Daniel, Rya'c, teal'c and Jacob. Another Announced the arrival of Elizabeth and the now awake Grace.

Elizabeth raced forward dropping to her Mother's side as Grace watched fearfully.

"Is she alright Ellie?" The girl asked.

"She'll be fine Gracie" Cassie picked up Grace "Elizabeth will heal her up just fine."

Elizabeth had closed her eyes and placed her hands on her mother's side. And moved them slowly until the found a puncture in her leg.

"The poison is a snake venom." Elizabeth said to no one in particular.

She took a deep slow breath. Her hands began to glow.

"Elizabeth?" Torin asked watching her worry growing inside him "What are you doing?"

"Healing her." Elizabeth answered simply.

"You've used a lot of power over the last few days, this could kill you." Torin said.

"And if I don't do this I wont exist." Elizabeth replied.

Sam Gasped, her eyes fluttered open and she bolted upright. Elizabeth sat back on her knees. She looked exhausted. Torin took her hands and pulled her up. She swayed on the spot then collapsed into his arms.

"Elizabeth!" He, Sam and Jack all exclaimed together.

"She's okay." Grace said. "She's very tired but. She's been awake for a long time."

"How long?" Torin asked the girl

"4 days." She answered.

"Dammit Elizabeth!" Torin snapped '"I ordered you not to do that."

"I'd say she ignored you" stated Cassie.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat in the security office watching Elizabeth who was trying to get out of her bed in the infirmary only to be pushed back into it by Torin, who was apparently trained as a doctor because no other doctor could get near her. Something about nearly being dissected alive when she was younger.

The door to the security office opened but Sam didn't move, even to see who was there. She already knew.

Jack strode into the security office and pulled up a chair to sit next to Sam.

"So?" Jack asked.

"So?" Sam replied easily.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"No." Sam answered without having to think.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jack asked looking at her.

"No." Sam answered, again without having to think.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Jack asked finally.

Sam didn't bother to answer this time, she hadn't even looked at him, she just watched as her daughter and the medic interacted in the infirmary, struck by how much it reminded her of how jack reacted when she refused to follow doctor's orders.

The theme song of the Simpsons sounded through the room and Jack immediately reached into his pocket and drew out his phone. Smiling until he answered.

"Jack O'Neill, how can I?" Jack cut off, listening to something on the other end. "Yeah sure, she's right here." Jack handed the phone over to Sam who took it with a confused expression.

"Hello?" Sam said. "Pete, hey I?" Sam listened to the other end. "Yeah, sorry my phone died a few days ago and Hammond won't let me leave the base to go get the charger." Sam listened. "No I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. I wish I could but…" Sam listened. "You know I can't tell you." Sam sighed "Alright. See ya when I can." Sam hung up and handed the phone back to Jack.

"You haven't told him about?" Jack started. Sam shook her head as he was still talking. "Why not?"

Sam thought for a moment. The tears that had been threatening to escape her for the last two days welling up in her eyes again. She swiped at her eyes angrily.

"C'mere" was all Jack said, pulling her into a side long hug. It was all he had to say.

"Thanks" Sam whispered after a while.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"Think nothing of it." Jack whispered into her ear.

"It's not fair." Sam said.

"What's not fair?" Jack asked.

"Pete." Sam answered. Jack just looked at her confused. "Well not Pete, but what I'm doing to him. It's not fair for me to be with him when I'm still in love with." Sam looked up at him. "I have to end things with him."

Jack didn't say anything. He just pulled her closer and they returned to watching the girl they knew to be their oldest daughter.

Just then the door opened. Sam didn't look up but jack looked over to see the little girl Grace walking into the room. She climbed up onto his lap and hugged him looking at the screen that showed her older sister.

"I told you she was okay." She said taking Sam's hand and cuddling between Sam and Jack.

"So you did." Jack answered her "How did you know?"

"Ellie's life force is still strong." Grace answered simply.

"Life force?" Jack asked.

"The energy that is our souls as Uncle Danny calls it." Grace said. Sam looked at her. She had seen her before. On the Prometheus. She was a little older than and Sam wondered if it had been this girl a few years older or Elizabeth, then remembering that the girl on the Prometheus called herself Grace.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?" Grace sang softly. Sam smiled down at the girl and at that moment she, Jack and Grace sang together quietly. "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was antsy. He was pissed that Anubis not only wanted to kill Sam, but it wasn't Sam he wanted dead, it was Elizabeth, Grace, George and Janet. He had yet to meet Grace's twin and knew that in their time Janet had yet to be born, but he was pissed that Anubis was such a coward that he was trying to kill them before they would be able to defend themselves. Well before they should be able to defend themselves.

Jack walked into the gym where he found Torin beating the living daylights out of one of the punching bags.

"You look like you could use a sparring partner." Jack said. Torin turned to look at him.

"Yes sir." Torin answered finally "But not you sir."

"You don't think you can take me?" Jack asked.

"No sir." Torin replied "But you cannot take me sir."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Jack said "As you say I zated you almost daily."

"Yes" Torin said "And Teal'c has punched me in the face twice a week sir."

"Because you're in love with Elizabeth?" Jack asked

"But you cannot take me hand to hand. Sir." Torin replied, neither confirming nor denying if he loved Elizabeth.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked.

"I am part wraith sir." Torin answered "I am stronger than the average human sir."

"Prove it." Jack commanded stepping onto the mat.

Torin looked at him "No Sir." He turned away. Jack tackled the boy. Torin flipped him easily back onto the mat. "I will not fight you." He snapped at Jack.

"I could use a sparring match" Elizabeth said from the door.

"I will not fight you either." Torin answered her.

"I'll have to spar Teal'c then" Elizabeth shrugged as Teal'c walked through the door. Teal'c cocked an eyebrow.

"I do not believe you will provide a challenge for me." Teal'c said.

'Don't be so sure father." Rya'c entered.

Teal'c nodded and stepped onto the mat. Elizabeth stepped onto the mat.

"No using your powers" Rya'c told Elizabeth "This should be physical strength alone." Elizabeth nodded and looked at Teal'c. They bowed. Then they came together punching and kicking.

Within seconds Teal'c was flat on his back Elizabeth sitting on his legs, holing his hands together. She bent forward over his chest and kissed him on the cheek while Rya'c giggled at his father, Jack looked stunned and Torin stood leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest watching.

Elizabeth let Teal'c up.

"At least you didn't give him a concussion this time." Torin commented.

"Well if you'd sparred me, I wouldn't have to humiliate Teal'c." Elizabeth answered.

"Fine." Torin stood off the wall.

Teal'c jumped off the mat and everyone stood back to watch as Torin and Elizabeth sparred. It was over half an hour before Torin finally had Elizabeth on her back. He sat on her legs holding her hands either side of her head.

"Impressive" Jack commented, remembering how easily Elizabeth took down Teal'c.

"Not really" Puffed Torin climbing off Elizabeth "She's going easy." He glared at her. She shrugged, sweat covered both of them from head to toe.

"I want blue Jello, and I should check on Mum anyway." Elizabeth puffed as she left the room.

Torin watched after her.

"You are in love with her, aren't you?" Jack asked. Torin said nothing "Why don't you tell her? Or are you both military?"

"I'm not from earth." Torin replied. With a faint pop Grace appeared with a small boy about the same age as Grace, with honey blonde hair, and gold eyes just like Jacks.

"Tor" said the boy.

"Yes George?" Torin asked.

"Can I play with your computer?" George asked.

"Sure, go for your life." Torin answered.

"Where's Ellie?" Asked Grace.

"She just went to get some jello, then she's going to check on ya mum. From this time that is." Torin answered.

"Rya'c let's get some pie." Grace said.

"Okay." Rya'c replied taking the girls hand and leaving, Teal'c following behind him.

Sirens wailed through the base "Unscheduled off world activation" sergeant Harriman's voice sounded through the com system, Jack and Torin looked at each other and both headed for the control room together.

...

I may fiddle with this one again latter.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth walked into Sam's lab with two bowls of blue jello when the sirens began to blare "Unscheduled off world activation" Sam stood up only to face Elizabeth's upright hand as she spoke

"It's just an ancient wanting to speak to me" Elizabeth told her "You don't need to go to the control room, she'll come to us if she really want's my attention."

"Oh" Sam said "Okay?" but she sat back in her chair and accepted the jello Elizabeth offered.

"I owe you an apology." Elizabeth said quietly.

"What for?" Sam asked "It's not your fault Anubis wants to kill you by killing me."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Elizabeth said. Sam looked confused. "I should have gone with Janet when she tested my blood."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I shouldn't have let her discover who my father is, or let her tell the two of you." Elizabeth told her "It's not fair, and I don't want the two of you to feel forced together."

"But we aren't going to be forced together." Sam said. "I know you said that only some fore knowledge is dangerous, but I think that whatever you say or do means nothing more than what we do with it."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I just wanted to say sorry."

"I'm not sorry I've met you and I'm not sorry I know who your father is, especially since I don't know how you were...um…" Sam stopped embarrassed by the rest of that sentence. "Except that Ba'al had something to do with it."

At that moment a bright glowing light entered through the door followed by Torin, Jack, Daniel and General Hammond. It stopped in front of Elizabeth as if waiting for something.

"Hello Serin." Elizabeth said calmly "Give me a minute" she turned away from the being and continued to talk to Sam "I wouldn't worry too much about what Ba'al has to do with my existence. He actually isn't capable of things like rape or anything."

"Oh" said Sam impressed at how Elizabeth felt so comfortable with the ascended being that she could completely ignore the creature.

Serin however was not impressed. The light she shone dimmed so that she could be seen as a tall formidable woman with steel coloured hair tied into a knot at the base of her neck behind her heart shaped face with almond eyes and cherry coloured lips, smooth copper coloured skin was covered by a fine white cloth robe.

"Elizabeth Taylor O'Neill" Serin spoke with an air of being royal.

"Just a minute." Elizabeth told her.

"I need to speak with you now" Serin said in a firm voice.

"I don't think you understand." Elizabeth said calmly "I don't need you in any form or fashion, you need me. You are not a threat to me in any form or fashion, even if you wanted to be, but I am to you. So you will address me with respect, and you will wait until I am ready for you" she turned back to Sam. "Are you alright?" she asked her mother "About me, Grace, and…"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam answered. Elizabeth stared intently at her mother for about a minute before she nodded and turned back to Serin.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked.

"You should not be here, you are not yet born if anyone figures out who you are they could kill any possibility of your existence and with it." Serin said

"And with it, stop the first of the Ancients learning to ascend." Elizabeth interrupted "And if the Anubis who came back from my time manages to kill my mother the same result will occur. Thank you for your concern Serin but you can either help me protect my family or, you can get out of my way."

Serin stared at Elizabeth for a minute. "You don't like my kind do you?"

"I find your determination to ignore all that the Goa'uld and the Wraith are doing in the universe to be more evil than the acts of the offenders." Elizabeth said evenly.

Serin nodded "We cannot know the outcome of our interference"

"Then you must accept the consequences of your inaction, one of which means that I have absolutely no respect for you." Elizabeth said. Serin nodded her glow reappeared and she vanished.

"Do you wanna go home tonight mum?" Elizabeth addressed Sam again. "Sleep in your own bed. We could do team night, my team and yours and I can sleep on the couch with Cassie when everyone goes home or to sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, okay." Sam said. "Lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

Team night moved quickly to Jacks place when Cassie pointed out the logistics of trying to fit eight people into Sam's tiny apartment. Nine after Sam had called Pete to say she'd be off the base for a bit.

As soon as they all got there Elizabeth announced her desire for a real coffee and Jack went to see if he had some followed by Torin, as everyone else headed for the living room.

As they reached the kitchen Jack started to look around the cupboards. Torin immediately took off the back pack he had insisted on bringing and pulled out some good Java coffee grounds, vanilla, a bottle of cream and a tea strainer.

"I have coffee somewhere you know" Jack told him.

"Ellie likes this one." Torin's answer irritated Jack briefly but then he just shrugged and got down some mugs before pulling seven beers out of the fridge.

Torin used a sauce pan to heat the milk and prepared three glasses and the tea strainer to make three cups of coffee.

"What's the vanilla for?" Jack asked him.

"Ellie's a coffee snob, she likes a shot of vanilla instead of sugar." Torin answered.

"Ah." Jack nodded "You know you never told me why you don't tell Elizabeth you're in love with her."

"I'm her doctor." Torin said "It's inappropriate.

"You're not" Said Cassie from the door announcing her arrival. She took four beers from Jack. "Jen's her doctor. You only got med training because you're one of the few people who can get near her when she's actually hurt, not that that happens very often."

"My point stands, I have a duty of care for her." Torin replied "Besides, she will never feel as I do."

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you." Cassie smiled at him "She treats you like you're family. She won't do that with anyone else. And you can calm her, even Jack has trouble with that. I think she cares about you more than she lets on."

Finished with the three coffee's Torin took the mugs by the handles and carefully walked with them into the living room, thinking over Cassie's words.

The conversation Jack, Cassie and Torin walked into in the living room was apparently a fascinating one. Daniel was just telling the smiling, laughing group around him about when he had found Jack stitched but naked into one of the young lieutenant's bunks as a practical joke.

"What did you do?" Pete asked.

"Well what could I do?" Daniel answered "I took photos and then got security to help me carry him into the locker room so he could get out." Everyone laughed.

"Funny." Jack smiled "Did he tell you how even though he'd taken pictures of me, the pictures he had printed and put on the notice board somehow turned into pictures of him in his naughty Cinderella costume?"

Daniels smile dropped at once as the others laughed. "It was photo shopped." He muttered.

"Sure it was Danny boy, sure it was." Jack replied. "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Actually." Elizabeth smiled "I was thinking we could play a game."

"Truth or dare?" Cassie smiled wickedly.

"No!" Elizabeth, Torin, Jack and Sam all said at once.

"I was thinking maybe something like Pictionary." Elizabeth said.

"Or Charades?" Rya'c suggested.

"I have trivial pursuit." Jack offered.

"Ok, sounds fun, trivial pursuit." Elizabeth looked around the room as everyone nodded Jack went to get the game.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay" Jack had returned with the game to find the beers and coffee had been distributed. His beer sat on the coffee table in front of his favourite chair which remained empty. Sam, Elizabeth and Torin all had coffee's.

Jack set up the board and grabbed the first card. "Alright" Jack looked around the room, choosing who to pick on first.

"Torin." Jack addressed "In which Australian state can you find the harbour bridge?"

"NSW, or New South Wales." Torin answered.

"Doh, you're right, okay your turn." Jack said. Torin smiled and picked up a card.

"Sam. What name is given to the matter surrounding and being pulled into a black hole?" Torin asked.

"The accretion disc." Sam answered. "Elizabeth. I am large, I burn with gas, I am small, I flicker like fire, but I can only be seen close, or in the dead of the night."

"Twinkle, twinkle little star." Elizabeth smiled "Pete. I like carrots and I sleep in a burrow. I am friends with Tazzy devil, daffy duck and Elma Fudd, but they hunt me in my season. Who am I?

"Um…" Pete looked unsure. "It's the rabbit isn't it, what's his name? um.. Peter Rabbit?"

"Bugs Bunny." Elizabeth smile kindly "But nice try. Cassie What is white and black and read all over?"

"A newspaper?" Cassie said. Elizabeth nodded. "Alright Rya'c, what is the name of the Disney princess who came to the ball in a pumpkin, and left without a shoe?"

"Oh come on that's not fair, Rya'c isn't from earth." Jack complained.

"It's Cinderella." Rya'c smiled. "I read the story to little Grace just last week"

"When she was having her Rya'c only day?" Elizabeth asked. "My sister has recently decided she's going to Marry Rya'c" when Rya'c nodded everyone laughed.

"I believe Grace has chosen well." Teal'c smiled.

"Yeah well my wife isn't too happy about it. She says if Grace keeps going she's not going to let her come over any more." Rya'c replied.

"You are married?" Teal'c asked.

Rya'c nodded before continuing the game. "Sam. In the television series 'The Simpsons' which character is famed for the expression 'Eat My Shorts!'"

"Damn. I know this." Sam thought for a while, soon Torin and the others began to count down from five. When they got to one Torin asked. "Okay anyone else?"

"Bart" said a small excited voice.

"Grace?" Elizabeth looked at the girl and her twin brother George standing before her.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Mummy's habing de babi." George replied. "Daddy said come stay'if you."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright come here." She took the twins and left the room.

"Who's their dad?" Pete asked.

"Why?" Torin asked.

"Well I know they're Sam's kids from the future, and that Jack is Elizabeth's dad." Pete trailed off looking at Sam. "I know I shouldn't make assumptions I mean for all I know this Ba'al grew Elizabeth or, or he Took Jack as a host and forced himself on Sam, but what about the twins, and the new baby."

"I cannot answer that question. I am sorry." Torin answered.

"I just wanna know if… Sam if you love him, I want you to be happy." Pete finished almost choking on the words.

…

Elizabeth put Grace and George into Jack's bed and returned to the living room to find an awkward silence was now filling the room as everyone looked from Sam to Pete.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked. Torin looked at her. Elizabeth looked into his eyes as he opened his mind for her and read the situation. "Oh." Elizabeth thought quickly "Pete?" she stopped.

"Yes?" Pete addressed her.

"Look some futures are fixed, like me. Some aren't." Elizabeth told him "Anything that we can tell you can change at any time, and with it our knowledge and our world. You can't judge what will be, from what we are because as soon as we got here we became a part of this time, which changes what will or what might be. Do you understand?"

Pete nodded.

"Good" Elizabeth nodded "Now I need another coffee, and now that you guys are all half inebriated, how about that truth and dare game?" Everyone laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Pete were driving back to Sam's house (Elizabeth simply went there with a pop to wait and to give them some privacy). When they arrived Pete put a hand on Sam's leg to stop her from getting out of the car.

"Sam?" He asked. Sam looked at him, waiting.

"Are you in love with Jack?" Pete asked. Sam suddenly became very interested in her knees.

"Look Sam, I saw the way you were with each other. "Pete said "I mean there was a lot of tension, and the jokes you shared, all those little in jokes that even Daniel and Teal'c weren't in on completely." Sam said nothing for a long time.

"Colonel O'Neill and I can never happen." She said quietly.

"But you do love him." Pete replied. Sam closed her eyes. A single tear pushed past her eyelashes.

"I'm Sorry." She choked out "I thought. I thought I was over him but…"

Pete cut her off "It's okay Sam. I just. I want you to be happy. Who knows maybe one day you'll find someone who can make you forget him. But that isn't me. And I think… it's not fair on either of us if you pretend, if we pretend."

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"I love you Sam. But I don't want to be with you. Not if you still love him." Pete answered, smiling kindly.

Sam nodded. She kissed Pete on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered.

Pete smiled "Good night." Sam got out of the car and walked to the house. She opened the door and walked in to find Elizabeth leaning against the kitchen counter reading life magazine. He giggle caught Sam's attention.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh" Elizabeth "It's just, never mind. Where's Pete?"

"He left" Sam said easily "Actually, we broke up."

"Because you love Dad?" Elizabeth asked. Sam nodded.

"Ice cream night it is." Elizabeth said waving her hand.

"I shouldn't" Sam started

"It's raspberry white chocolate?" Elizabeth coaxed.

"Okay" Sam agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I know the last chapter was short, but I thought that scene really needed to stand alone. A lot of these stories see to be knocking Pete, and while I agree he and Sam shouldn't be together I don't think the character deserved the knock he's been getting and I refuse to add to it. So…

….

Sam woke. It was early morning and Sam couldn't figure out what had woken her, until she realized she couldn't breathe. She tried to move by her arms flailed around her without any control and she started to panic. She was going to die, she knew it, and Elizabeth wouldn't hear her silent death, she wouldn't be born. Neither would Grace or George, their beautiful faces swam in her mind and she started to cry, silently.

Then Elizabeth was there. A bright white light erupted from her hand before they were thrown into complete darkness, Sam's breathing returned and she gulped large ice cold gasps of fresh air, the scent of petunia's told Sam the window was open and she tried to sit up only to find that her limbs were too heavy to move. Sam suddenly felt a hand grasp her arm and felt a sensation like she was being pulled into a very tight tube. The room around her disappeared and a second later Sam found herself in the SGC infirmary.

"What happened?" Janet's words sounded fast and crisp.

"Anubis." Elizabeth answered. "I need two beds close together, I haven't got much time, and when he gets here don't let Torin in."

Two beds were rolled together and Sam felt herself rise into the air, without any support before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed her.

…

Janet watched in awe as Elizabeth lay her hands next to her mother palm up and rose her hands into the air, keeping her hands level with Sam's rising body. Elizabeth waved a hand and Sam hovered slowly over to one of the beds that had been pushed close together and lay gently onto the left one. Elizabeth then climbed onto the bed next to her mother and placed a hand on Sam's forehead and one on her heart. Without a word the girl drew a deep calm breath closing her eyes as she did, before collapsing onto the bed next to her mother.

It was ten minutes before Sam sat bolt upright. Elizabeth slipping off onto the bed beside her. "What?" Sam asked before realization struck her "No?" she whispered.

"Sam?" Janet asked "What's wrong?"

Sam flung her hand up to Elizabeth's throat, trying desperately to find a pulse. Almost crying with relief when she found it was steady and strong. "I thought."

"What happened Sam?" Janet asked as General Hammond walked in. his eyes widening in surprise to see her.

"I… I don't know. I woke up and I couldn't breathe. Then Elizabeth was there and… I think she threw a fire ball at someone and grabbed me and then…. Then I woke up here. I thought she had sacrificed herself for me. Torin said that if she isn't careful, he thinks she could kill herself when healing someone who is close to death." Sam answered.

"The rest of SG1 and SGT are on their way." General Hammond told her. "Elizabeth sent a… a message, before she brought you here. Torin called two minutes ago, he is coming to take care of Elizabeth."

"Actually sir." Janet said "Elizabeth asked me not to let him in when he gets here."

"Did she say why?" General Hammond asked.

"No." Janet said "But I think we should listen to her sir. She has the right to refuse to let someone see her."

"Very well." General Hammond answered "I'll trust you to keep him out shall I"

"You can let him in" Elizabeth's voice grumbled. "I just didn't want to argue with him about healing Mum. He really is a mother hen when he wants to be." Elizabeth turned over onto her back. "Now he can make me coffee. Or get me a beer."

"I'm not getting you a beer." Torin laughed from the door "You are under age."

"By two weeks" Elizabeth complained "Dad would get me a beer."

"No I wouldn't." Jack replied walking in behind Torin. "By the way I don't like traveling with that time sifter thingy."

"Time shifter" Torin smiled nodding "It does take some getting used to, but travelling with Elizabeth is worse."

"Are you two okay?" Jack asked ignoring Torin.

Elizabeth and Sam both nodded. "Mum may have some emotional damage though."

"What? What damage?" Sam asked. Jack looked from Sam to Elizabeth and back again, confused.

"Remember? You broke up with Pete." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but that was going to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad it happened now, ya know, before he could propose or something." Sam said quietly. Elizabeth nodded. Jack tried desperately not to look like all his Christmases had come at once, but the idea that Sam was no longer with Pete made his heart soar. And he silently thanked God that Pete had realised that Grace and George were Jacks, which he knew the moment he saw them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait hold on why is she allowed to leave?" Sam complained "She basically swapped our systems didn't she." Sam looked at Torin.

"Elizabeth has a higher regeneration rate than most." Torin shrugged. "Besides if she wants to leave there's nothing anyone can do to stop her.

"Well she healed me, so I should be allowed to go as well." Sam said hopefully.

"Not on my watch Major. You're still too weak. Maybe tomorrow" Janet replied without looking up from her notes.

"That sucks." Sam complained.

"I would prefer Elizabeth stay as well but…" Janet said "I am not her doctor." Janet glared at Torin.

"If I could keep Elizabeth here I would." Torin replied "But she is fit to leave, by her standards. And she has proven she can handle physical stressors."

"Like what? Give me one example of something worse than this and I'll let up." Janet challenged Torin standing toe to toe with him.

Torin looked back into her eyes calmly. "Three weeks ago, Elizabeth Taylor O'Neill jumped out of an air lock into the accretion disc of a black hole. Without an EV suit." Torin said evenly. "She said she wanted to see if she could surf it. The Nox had to revive her, and she's lucky to have survived. One week later she was up and about, playing soccer with George and baseball with her Dad."

Janet stared at Torin, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you saying?" Jack asked from the seat next to Sam's bed "That my little girl, survived 'surfing' a black hole?"

"Without and EV suit." Torin nodded. "Actually you and Sam were the only ones who weren't worried about her, it's like you knew she'd survive. Now I guess we know why."

"Was she trying to kill herself?" Sam spat in shock.

"Honestly no." Elizabeth answered from the door. "I just wanted to know if I could do it. I get bored" she shrugged. Grace detached herself from her sister and ran over to Sam's bed. She climbed up onto Sam's lap and snuggled down into the blanket with her.

"Lub you mummy." Grace said easily and she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Sam looked from the in her lap to Jack.

Jack looked into Sam's bright blue eyes. They had to talk, they both knew it. They had decide what they were going to do, and how they were going to get out of the room.

…

Sam was released a week later and she found Jack in her lab waiting for her.

"Hey, Carter.' He smiled nervously.

"Sir." Sam nodded.

Jack looked like he was thinking something over for a second, then he jumped up, swiped his card to lock the door and used a stool to get up and yank the camera's electrical wiring from the camera, disabling it.

"Sir what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I sorry, I need." And with that Jack kissed her, his hands moving down to her arms to rest on her hips.

Sam hesitated only for a second before she felt herself pushing her arms up over his shoulders around his neck. She felt his tongue sliding along her lips. She opened for him immediately allowing him entrance.

It wasn't until Sam felt a slight pressure at her lower back that she realised Jack was walking them back against the desk. His hands moved to under her thighs as he scooped her up and placed her on the table. Sam wrapped her legs around him as he ripped his lips from hers and began trailing them down over her neck.

"Oh Jack." Sam gasped. "We can't."

Jack pulled away looking into her eyes to see his pain reflected in her. "No" he shook his head "We can't"

"What do we do?" Sam cried.

Jack stepped away and they heard banging at the door of the lab. Sam jumped off the desk and turned away from him as Jack swiped his card again unlocking the door. Jack watched Sam as she began to shake silently. Daniel opened the door and was followed inside by Teal'c.

Looking from Jacks pained expression to the silent shaking Sam Daniel and Teal'c knew exactly what had happened. Daniel went straight to Sam pulling her into a hug that made Jack jealous as hell, but he ignored it as he watched her respond the tears streaming down her face. Teal'c watched Jack his face held by a cold, sorrow filled expression. He took Jack by the shoulders and steered him toward the gym.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel hugged Sam for a little while before she pulled away.

"Hey." Daniel smiled. "What do you need?"

"I... I need to get out of the base for a bit." Sam almost whispered. "I need to be away from all this... From her."

Daniel didn't have to ask who she meant. And after a moment he nodded knowing how hard it must be to see the daughter of a relationship you know can't happen, but that you want so much. Daniel held out his hand. Sam took it and Daniel wrapped her hand around his arm. "Alright sis, time for a late night beer." He said casually.

Sam tried to smile but couldn't. Her mind was still filled with Jack as Daniel walked her up the hall to the elevator. Sam wished she hadn't had to stop Jack. And she had no interest in getting to the conversation she was going to have to have with the General as to why she watched Jack rip the camera's power cord from the wall, or indeed why he did it in the first place.

...

Anubis stood watching the blonde woman that would mother his most irritating enemy. He watched as she walked with the brown hair be speckled one. Daniel. Anubis waited until they entered the car and Daniel began to drive.

Anubis closed his eyes, and believing he was in front of the car found himself there.

...

Daniel gasped in shock as he swerved to miss the man who suddenly appeared in the middle of the road only to hit a tree. He was conscious only long enough to see the passenger door wrenched open by the man, before he blacked out.

...

Sam tried to stay conscious as she watched the man wrenching the door from the car. Knowing she couldn't, and that she was now about to die she did the only thing she thought might help and not knowing why or how, but knowing it would. "Elizabeth" she whispered before she lost consciousness completely.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth watched as Anubis carefully pulled Sam out of the car. She stood, hands in her pockets as he turned around to face her.

"You really are a coward aren't you Anubis." It was a statement.

"You know nothing of me." Anubis spat.

"You would rather come back in time and kill my mother before I can be born, then to face me." Elizabeth said evenly. "You are a coward."

A growl leapt from Anubis's throat. He dropped the broken body of Elizabeth's mother but the body never hit the ground. Elizabeth waved her hand and it was gone. Presumably into the hospital under the mountain for treatment. Daniel's body was gone too.

"You want to fight me." Anubis asked.

"If you want me. Leave my family alone, fight me yourself." Elizabeth replied.

"Very well" Anubis raised his hands, eyes fixed on Elizabeth in concentration. Elizabeth stood, an even expression on her face, she did nothing.

Then, out of nowhere seven bright white beings appeared surrounding Anubis. He had forgotten the ancient ascended beings watched Daniel and his friends.

In a moment Anubis and the Ancients were gone and Elizabeth turned and walked slowly back toward the mountain.

…

Sam woke up on something soft. Light peering through her eyelids. A low moan made her open her eyes to see Elizabeth standing over Daniel.

She watched as the scratches and cuts on Daniel slowly closed, appearing instead on Elizabeth's small frame before disappearing from her as well. "Damn" the girl muttered.

"What?" Janet asked rushing to the girl's side, worry lining her eyes.

"Daniel didn't have an appendix." Elizabeth said with a grimace. "Those things are a pain in the ass to grow back." Janet looked relieved as she looked over at Sam.

"Hey, you're awake." Janet smiled

"Yeah, what happened?" Sam croaked.

"Anubis." Elizabeth replied absently, still looking over Daniels unconscious form.

"He's gone now though." Janet told her. "The other ascended ancients took care of him. It seems they want Elizabeth to be born."

"Oh" Sam said "Does that mean?" she looked to Elizabeth.

"As soon as I re grow my appendix I and my team are going home." Elizabeth nodded. "But don't worry. You'll see me again."


	16. Chapter 16

One year later….

General Jack O'Neill stood in the control room staring at the screen. The sky above them was almost black from all the motherships there. The ancient platform was out of power and the Asgard were a no show.

Ba'al's voice sounded over the speakers "I will have the hand of Samantha Carter in marriage, or I will destroy the earth."

"Okay" Sam's voice sounded defeated as she spoke into the microphone to Ba'al. "I'll marry you. But you cannot harm earth, ever." Jack looked suddenly to Sam, his whole world collapsing around him. No, he thought, she can't, not him.

"It is agreed" Ba'als answer came "The ceremony will take place in the room of your chapa'ai in one earth hour."

Sam stood up. Tears falling down her check. She couldn't look at Jack as she left the control room, knowing she was losing any chance she had to be in his arms.

Jack watched her go. Still recovering from the shock of Sam agreeing to marry that bastard. He couldn't breath knowing all that she was sacrificing.

"Dad, stop her." Elizabeth's voice beside him woke him out of his numb shock. "Go and stop her."

Jack looked to Elizabeth for a second before he realized. He remembered her telling him, Ba'al was largely responsible for her conception. And in that moment Jack knew what he had to do. He ran to Sam's quarters and barged in without knocking.

"What do you want Jack?" Sam asked bitterly.

"You can't marry him." Jack practically spat.

"And why not?" Sam spat back anger growing inside her suddenly "If it will stop him from destroying earth."

"We'll find another way." Jack said "But you can't marry him, you're, you deserve so much more Sam, you just can't marry him. I won't let you marry him."

Sam laughed incredibly. "A. you are not my Dad. B. I'm pretty sure i just quit so you aren't my commanding officer, you can't dictate what I can and cannot do. And as for my deserving more, who on earth do you suppose is going to have me after everything. I have nightmares about them every night, I can't go a day without-" Jack cut her off pulling her into his arms, kissing her for all she was worth. Sam broke. Flinging her arms around him, kissing him back as her bent her over the bed.

Daniel who had followed Jack grabbed the door handle and pulled it closed before walking away whistling quietly to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright I have updates some chapters that were annoying me, please re-read and review. I need the encouragement. thank you and hope you enjoy it.

...

Ba'al turned smiling to his bridge. He was going to be married to Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. He liked that idea. The smile dropped to a scowl as he suddenly realized a girl was standing in front of him. She had waist length honey blonde hair, and striking blue eyes the exact shape and colour of Samantha's.

"You!" Ba'al sneered. But Elizabeth cut him off.

"You really love her don't you?" Elizabeth smiled back.

"And I will have her." Ba'al nodded sneering at the girl.

"No you won't." Elizabeth smiled kindly.

"And why not?" Ba'al spat. His guards around the room moved slightly waiting for his command to attack but Ba'al waved them away. He knew better than to attack this girl, she may be small, but she was far from helpless.

"Because she is in love with another." Elizabeth stated simply "And since you do love her, you want her to be happy."

Ba'al looked surprised at this news but he knew, even as she said it that she was right. He wasn't going to take Samantha's chance to be happy. "Who?" He asked finally.

"General Jack O'Neill." Elizabeth answered at once. Ba'al nodded.

With a faint pop a boy appeared next to Elizabeth, tall, tanned with dark eyes and hair he turned to her and whispered something into her ear. Elizabeth nodded.

"You know what you have to do." Elizabeth addressed Ba'al "I am needed elsewhere."

And with a faint pop she and the boy were gone.

Ba'al turned to the transmitter. And communicated the new plan to the tau'ri.

...

Ten minutes after Ba'al announced that Sam was to marry Jack O'Neill or he would destroy earth Daniel stood outside Sam's room. He didn't want to knock, but knew he had no choice.

Daniel knocked. He waited a few minutes and then knocked again.

Sam's head appeared in the door way. "Go away Daniel." She warned him.

"Ba'al says you and Jack are to get married in an hour in the gate room or he's going to destroy earth." Daniel said simply.

"What?" Jack's voice came from the room. "Really?"

"Really." Daniel smiled. "He said that he knows Sam loves you and he wants to ensure her happiness. So get ready, you're getting married."

Sam closed the door.

...

An hour later Jack stood wearing his blue dress uniform in the gate room on the ramp waiting with Daniel wearing a black suit and tie at one side, Thor wearing a ceremonial sash on the other and Ba'al wearing regal purple next to Daniel to witness the event take place.

Music started and Jack looked expectantly to the door. It opened to revel General Hammond in dress uniform escorting Sam (In place of her late father) who was the most beautiful sight Jack had ever seen. She wore a simple halter topped Ivory dress with white diamonds laced in the pattern of small roses covering the whole dress making her sparkle. Her hair was arranged in curled layers around her face which was glowing with pride and made even more beautiful by the smile that lite up her shining blue eyes.

All Sam could see was Jack. In his dress blues, smiling, his gold eyes shining as he looked her over. as she and the general reached him she reached immediately for his hands. Jack held her hands looking only at her and the rest of the world disappeared as they looked at each other. Shocked that this day had finally come, they were finally here.

"Do you Jonathan O'Neill, take this woman as your wife. To love hold, protect, support and encourage as long as you both live." Thor's words reached through into their world.

"Oh yeah" Jack smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Do you Samantha Carter take this ma-" Sam cut Thor off with a simple "Yep."

Ba'al watched as sorrow filled him, followed by contentment as he realized how happy Samantha was, and that in a large way, he had caused this. When Thor announced them man and wife, Ba'al clapped loudly with the rest.

As the group left the gate room and incoming wormhole interrupted the festivities. As everyone got into there respective places, the power for the iris failed, and Lya stepped through the gate.

Lya's eyes searched the room and found what she was looking for quickly.

"Congratulations my dear Samantha." She held her hands out to the bride walking to her, the weapons aimed at her disappearing as she walked to and hugged Sam. "On your wedding and, you coming child."

"What?" Sam asked looking confused as Jack made an "Oh" kind of face as he understood.

Jack turned to his wife and whispered in her ear. "Oh" Sam said turning bright red and placing a hand over her womb.

"Thanks Lya" Sam smiled. and Lya joined them for the festivities.


End file.
